Shocking Revelations
by SoulReaper666
Summary: Shinji searches for his perfect match and stuff happens along the way and Shinji finally realizes what he should have all along, that Grimmjow is the only one for him.


Chapter 1

I am wondering why I even live here anymore. As you can probably tell, I live alone. My dad died when I was 8 and my mom was murdered after being raped by a strange man and I was forced to watch. I have sworn to get revenge o whoever did that to her. Even though I hate this place, I can't seem to leave it. This was where I grew up and where my mom raised me. So, here I am, living I the same place for 8 years and going to school.

I leave a whole 10 minutes early and start walking to school. See, I could take my car, but it's such a nice day out that I just want to walk. On the way, I see my friends, Grimmjow and Renji. They have been living in the same apartment complex since I started high school. See, I have known Grimmjow since we were kids. We _practically _grew up together! When I started middle school, I met Renji andwe became fast friends. Soon after, I saw Grimmjow again-which I couldn't believe since I have had feelings for him since I met him and why I had made a promise to him and introduced him to Renji. Now some of might have thought that I would think: "Oh no! They're not gonna hit it off. What am I gonna do?" I really didn't think that. I thought they would get along really well and that is just what they did. The surprising part was that they lived in the same apartment complex. I walked up to them and I put an arm around Renji to take him aside to talk to him. I turned back to Grimmjow and said "Excuse us for a second Grimmjow." Grimmjow replied "Whatever."

When Renji and I were a good distance away, I asked "So, what do you think of Grimmjow?"

"He's definitely sexy, Szayel. You never said he was that sexy anyway," Renji said. One thing you definitely need to know about my friend if you didn't know already: He's gay and I mean openly gay. I can't even remember a time when he wasn't.

"Of course I didn't. When I last talked to you, you said you had a boyfriend so I didn't make Grimmjow seem that way," I said. "How is Byakuya anyway?"

"Well, it didn't work out between me and Byakuya," said a disappointed Renji.

"What happened?" I asked, apparently concerned for my friend.

"I caught him cheating on me with Shuuhei. I knew it wasn't working before then. There just wasn't any emotion in his eyes when he looked at me. Don't worry, I'm fine," Renji said looking at the look in my eyes.

"How exactly did you find out Byakuya was cheating on you?" I asked.

"It was on Valentine's Day and I was walking home from work with flowers and chocolates for Byakuya. I got home and I noticed he was home so I must have thought that he got off work early so I really didn't worry about that. I opened the door and set the flowers and chocolates down on the table by the door so I could take off my coat. I set my coat on the couch and picked the gifts up and walked to my room where I knew Byakuya would be. Just as I was opening the door- my hand being on the doorknob- I heard a moan which as I was sure came from Byakuya and so I opened the door and saw Shuuhei pounding into Byakuya. I was so heartbroken that I dropped the flowers and chocolates and rushed out the door and I went to your house."

"Don't I remember! You were crying so hard I thought about giving Byakuya a piece of my mind. I even told you I was going to do just that, but you stopped me saying that it wouldn't have accomplished anything so I didn't," I said.

"Yeah. I thought you were joking so I laughed."

"Well, don't worry, you will find somebody else. Somebody who's better than Byakuya."

"I already have, Szayel."

"Who, Renji?"

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki. Why do want to know?"

"Because if it's the same Ichigo Kurosaki I'm thinking of…"

"Which Ichigo Kurosaki are you thinking of?"

"The only Ichigo Kurosaki I know is the model. IT's not _him_ is it?" I asked.

"It is."

"OMG! How the hell did you manage that? He's been untouchable for years!"

"He may have been, but not after I got through to him."

"How did you get him?"

"Simple. I was just watching Ichigo work when his manager walked up to me and asked me if I wanted to model-and with this body, who can blame him?-and I said I would and all of a sudden, the manager tells us to kiss so we do, the cameraman gets wants he wants, I start to walk off when Ichigo asks if I would go out with him, I said yes and we hit it off like we had know each other for years."

"Wow. Let's hope it all goes good."

"Yeah."

"So, how far have you two gotten?"

"Szayel, that's personal."

"That's not answering my question."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Can't I be concerned for my friend?"

"When it benefits you."

"That hurts, Renji, really hurts."

"Like anything can hurt you."

"True."

We turned to go back to Grimmjow when we saw that someone was with him. Now I for one- knowing for years- know that no one, and I mean, no one is ever with Grimmjow without him punching the guy's lights out and here was a guy- a good-looking one in fact- standing in front of Grimmjow and Grimmjow's not hitting him. To say that Renji and I were surprised was an understatement. We started walking toward him and I asked "Grimmjow, who's your friend?"


End file.
